That One Guy
by Everything Nice Also Dies
Summary: He had peaked her creativity, but Interest grew to something more. (Oneshot) LxOC (Updated Dec. 22, 2k16)


I was the typical Japanese girl, not a loner, but not popular either. To my friends I was uptight, strong minded, an overly mature girl. My name was Akumi, which means "the dark" in Japanese. It was a name that fit me well, because I could be serious and quiet. You didn't want to be around me when I was mad though, things could get violent. That's what my friends said at least. We lived in the Kanto area, and all attended To-Oh university. My friends were Asa; a shy girl with short black hair, she always wore cat ears (thus earning her the name Cat-Girl), then there was Chiharu; he was gay, and made it obvious by wearing rainbow scarves, and socks, and ties, and anything that caught his eye. Every Christmas I would buy him a new pair of rainbow socks. It was silly how he would cry at the smallest things, but his constant shows of emotion kept me conscious of my own.

I can't forget Eirin, she was the boldest person you would ever meet in all of the Kento Region. I was envious of her, she had fragile patience, and could be feisty, sassy at times, but you could never put her down. She was going to turn into a rapper, so she said, and she would out-rap all of the greatest rappers in Japan, and North America- when she made it big. Starting with her competition, a guy named Ekichirou. he said he would become a rapper too, they are brother and sister. My closest friend of all though, was Hatsumi, she was like a sister to me. We had been close since our first day in preschool. She considered herself half emo. But I was fine with that. She had a pixie cut, and it suited her well, she had a hard time wearing black, since it reminded her of the incident in which we both lost our parents.

"Heeeyyy! Atsumi! Staring at Mr. Weirdo? He's been sitting there reading that book. " I turned around to look at Eirin. She was smiling a toothy grin. I didn't realize I was staring at a weird emo guy. He had been sitting there, in a strange crouch. The book in his hands being held in the most peculiar way. His attire was made up of a loose white long sleeve, and baggy blue jeans. His hair was something else now... it looked at if he had been electrocuted, or maybe lightning hit him. he might have been in a laboratory accident.

"Atsumi! Didn't you hear Chiharu? He asked if you would accept a dare!" it was Hatsumi now. I realized I had been staring again.

"I'm sorry, I was just analyzing, him. H-he seem- how can I put it?- he seems interesting. Like someone that would look good in a painting." the all oohed in unison.

"Le artiste hath spoken! Sooooo... you're gonna ask him to model for you? Or are you talking about the other type of interest, the one that involves... no clothes? Or perhaps this is a thing about love?" beamed Chiharu. He always loved the naughty stuff and all the romantic things. It seems I forgot to mention that I was majoring in Art. I was a "Rising Artiste" as Chiharu and Asa had put it.

"Let me be honest, he seems like both a great model, and a potential... I would go out with him, if I got a look at his face." I turned back to look at him.

"Lets stare and wait for him to move, or turn around or something.!" suggested Asa.

"I don't think so..." she pouted at me.

"Pleeeaaasee?!" she was making her weird puppy eyes at me now.

"No?"

Her bottom lip was quivering now... "Fine!" and with those words everyone including Hatsumi, Eirin, Chiharu, and me returned to stare at him.

The very well known Light Yagami went up to him. "Ooh! Look it's my Lighty!" that was Eirin, she'd had a major crush on him since Middle school, when she first set eyes on him. It was like Jack and Rose from Titanic.

Light and the guy, who I decided to call Panda talked for a while, then Misa Amane- Wait, Misa Amane?! This guy must be popular, well, she ran up to them, and then a crowd formed, but it left a while after she loudly yelled "Hey someone touched me!" and then the crowd completely cleared, and Light and Panda were parting. But they stopped and had the most random interactions. This guy was had more going on than what the eye saw.

"Quick! It's your chance now, go get his number!" shrieked Chiharu, he was so into this stuff... I hastily grabbed my bag, and computer and ran up to the guy.

"Hey wait, hey!" he stopped and turned around. His face left me breathless, he was so cute! Chiseled jaw, big dark eyes, peaked nose, and long eyelashes. He was pretty- pretty hot. I offered my hand, and he took it and shook it.

"I-I'me Akumi... I was wondering, if you could model for me?" I mentally beat myself up. I probably just scared him away.

"Model?" he turned his head to look at me like a puppy would.

"Well, you see, I am majoring in Art, and you peaked my creativity. I thought you would make an interesting subject." I was quickly losing hope.

"A painting? I have never been painted before."

I was surprised, he seemed quite shy. We talked like that for a while, and then he gave me his number.

That night I texted him and we made plans to meet at a cafe.

 **The Next Day**

We met at the cafe and we both ordered coffee. Which he turned into sugary mush, and then gulped down after bites of Strawberry shortcake. We shared a few laughs. He had a wonderful laugh. It was quiet, and breathy, as if he didn't usually laugh. Then we moved our conversation to my studio, which was just the entire second floor of my grandmother's apartment.

"I didn't know what to wear, so I thought we could go shopping if you wanted." but then something struck me.

"I never asked your name-" he looked away.

"Call me Ryugga," and that's what I called him. We proceeded towards my studio.

I started falling in love, and when the painting was finished we continued to meet.

One day we had an embarrassing encounter with each other. It was laundry day and I had forgotten. My studio was a mess, but I hadn't realized that yet, I had barely gotten home from school. I wore a big coat, the temperatures had started going down. I also carried the painting of Ryugga, I had gotten a high grade for it. Then I had my backpack loaded with books from my Art Through the Ages class.

The doorbell of my studio rang, freaking me out. I was in the process of removing my coat, and had found myself tangled in it and my scarf. Who knew infinity scarves could be so confusing?! I fell to the ground shrieking in surprise.

The door abruptly shot opened revealing Ryugga in a karate fight stance. He looked so silly with such a tough expression on his cute panda face. I started giggling. He looked down surprised. Relief appeared on his face. "Are you alright?! Whats wrong?" I made a goofy face at him.

"No sugar bear!" he made a confused face.

"You're not hurt?" he said with an embarrassed smile. He helped me up and we hugged, his hands around my waist tightened.

"I missed you!" I giggled in his ear. He stiffened a bit at my breath hitting his neck, or well at least that's what I think it was... We resumed to go over to my couch, which was nearly impossible to sit on.

"That is an impressive pile of clothing..." he said shooting me a glance.

"Crap! I forgot it was laundry day!" he smiled at me. "Lets head over to my bed..." I start shuffling over to my bed feeling nervous. He followed after me.

"Sooo... What brings you here today?" I ask looking at him as we sat across of each other.

"Oh, I wanted to see you." he said and I could tell by the look of his eyes that he was being sincere. I think I blushed a bit. He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush.." then I knew I was blushing. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him straight in the face. "Hey!" he laughed again and grabbed a pillow hitting me back.

"Pillow fight!" I yell hitting him and him hitting me back. I was swallowed by the excitement of the game I didn't notice us falling off the bed. "Oh God!" I shrieked when I fell first off the edge of the bed. Him falling after me, and I expecting to be crushed put my hands over my face.

But a crushing never happened... I opened my eyes and removed my arms. He was over me alright, but both his hands were holding him up over me.

"Are you alright?" he asks panting. I feel my face heat up and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." we stay in that position for a while staring into the other's eyes. I break the trance and look away. "Um, sorry. Are you okay?"

He looks away too and gets rolls of me, "Yeah fine. Sorry." he stands up and helps me up.

"Well, that was fun!" I say not wanting to make the situation more awkward.

"Yes it was." after that we go to my kitchen and eat strawberry ice cream. I sit on the counter and he leans on the counter in front of me. "So how was your day?" he asks breaking the silence.

"It was pretty drowsy I guess, until you came over..." I say blushing and looking away. My stomach was feeling funny, like there was a party going on. "How was your day?"

"Full of work, lots of paper work, and boring in a way, that is..." he pauses, and looks me in the eyes longer than before and deeper, "That is until I came here and saw you..." he looks me straight in the face, a serious expression causing me to heat up. I jump off the counter and go over to him. I smile a big smile and hug him tightly around the waist.

He stiffens but then relaxes and puts his arms around me. I feel him lean his head on mine and I lean into his chest feeling... aroused?

 **Months Later**

"I consider you my friend. Or, at least, that is what I make myself think. But I sense that there is more going on." we were in my studio again, which was also my room. We were on my bed. He looked into my eyes. I shyly look away.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" I ask not really understanding.

"I want to tell you something, about me." now it was my turn to look at him.

"Yes?" he looked away.

"My name it's not Ryugga, it's L, as in L the detective. Every time I disappeared, it was to deal with Kira. I never told you to protect you. But the case is almost over now." I was speechless. The next day he didn't come. It was raining.

Doubts clouded my thoughts, was his revelation a sick joke and a way for him to tell me that he was just playing me? All along he was just egging me on and I felt stupid...

 **At Headquarters**

L was sitting his chair, thinking about Akumi. The computers around him buzzed with all the activity taking place in them. Light was behind him. He had just written an Email to Akumi about how he felt. How he was a coward not to have been able to tell her this in person. He felt a word that started with the letter "L". He sent it, but before he had time to regret it, his last breath left him.

 **The Next Day**

Akumi was looking through her emails. There was one from L, her Panda, who she had worried, her doubts having been muted. She had missed him a lot. She read the Email and was shaken out of her chair by what she read... he hadn't played her!

He had confessed!

But then when she called, there was no answer. One day after school she found her apartment had been broken into, the painting of L was no where to be found. Pretty soon she learned about N... L was no longer in the mortal realm.

Upon finding this out she began to shake profusely, tears rained from her eyes as she felt her life escape her with each breath, the world becoming a monochrome black and white. What a sick prank.

* * *

I've updated it and edited it- hope ya'll like it better :)


End file.
